101 ways 2 annoy Rick Stetler
by XxHoratioCaineLuvsCalixX
Summary: hey funny things happen when Rick is around plus its a tiny X-over with criminal intent LoL HCLCD
1. Horatio's day off

MFL AND BG14 BRING U, LUCKY U, "HORATIO'S DAY OFF".

* * *

Kat (aka mfl) and Bg14 (aka Liv) are sitting at the computer. Bored out of their minds they decide to call horatio to have some fun. (Mahwah) mean while in the IBA squad room One very annoying Rick Stetler was planning on ruining Horatio's day but he had got word that horatio was spending his day with Kat And Liv.

Over at the CsI: Miami lab

" Hey Ryan where's H at" Liv asked calming debating over weather to hug Ryan or just handcuff him to her.

" AHHH NO I haven't seen him. Why don't you check his office. And whats with that look" he asked backing away. "nothing," liv replied innocently.

Just then horatio walked past. " "I see him." Kat yelled, "give me those sunglasses." she demanded diving on him and knocking him over. "What the f"horatio cried. "sorry" liv said, " this is g rated." meanwhile ryan was bust'n a gut laughing. Kat grabbed Horatio's sunglasses and snapped them in half then froze in fear. Liv walked over to kat and shook her violently, "saying I knew this would happen, kat it's ok." "no it's not he touched me, everything he touches dies" she wailed. " for god sakes calm down, you mulled me it's not my fault stop wiggin out," he explained pulling out another pair of sun glasses. "ok liv said now that we're all sane kat and I have a job for you two" liv said dangerously. "Ready kat, 1 2 3, go," liv said diving on ryan while kat got horatio. After a few minutes of fighting horatio and ryan we're officially tied up. "ok what was the point of tying us up," ryan said said nervously. "and how did you manage that." " Cause we wanted too" Liv said excitedly " why do we get the crazy ones." ryan said frustrated " anyway you guys up for some rick bashing" kat said happily slowly untying the duo.

"why us?" horatio asked both Liv and Kat. "cause ryan is da man who no one appreciates and cause he cuter den Eric!" Liv said happily running over and jumping on ryan's back screaming for a piggy back ride. "yes! finally someone who agrees with me " Ryan said Happily" and your reason Kat for picking me is?" Horatio asked worriedly that she might break his glasses again. " cause you have the touch of death" Kat said darkly ( me and my friend have this joke about it) while laughing manically mawhmawhmawhmawh!! " huh?! How do I have the touch of death?" " take this one away Liv" kat said comically. " well let me see!" she said still on ryan's back. " when Timmy died you touched his shoulder like 5 minute before. Then like when yo wife died after you took care those mala nocha guys like gunslinger James bond assassin style like wooosh den like bang bang mother fker." " yah know this is still G-rated right" Kat said frustrated " sorry any the whos. You almost got Eric killed then let us not forget dear old Ray Caine." as Liv finished Horatio came into realization that everything he did touch dies. " your right you both are right. Everything I touch dies." horatio said loudly as everyone slowly backed away. Then as everyone was having fun Rick walked into the room holding a purple Ipod with a batman symbol on the back with ice blue head phones. He was singing It Ends tonight by All American Rejects

"It ends tonight it ends tonight'

"When darkness turns to light it ends tonight"

Rick sang horribly. " did a cat just while on a chalk board?" kat asked no one unparticular. Ryan sighed and said "isn't that your Ipod Liv" Liv jumped off of his back and started to run over to Rick screaming at him to give back her Ipod. Rick paid no attention and kept on singing. " wahhhhh!! My Ibuddy nooo give him back now now now!" Liv said sadly. Ryan went over to Rick and punched him in the face waited for a reaction. Rick only said " Mr. Wolfe you just assaulted a police officer" he said smugly. " Well" ryan replied " you son of a bitch you stole a 14 year olds Ipod now give it back or I'll use force if I have to." And and I'll call my friend Bobby" Liv said still sobbing a little. " also Rick take into effect I know where you live!" horatio said in his I-dare-you-to voice. And Rick being the dumb a he was dared it. He simply said "no" and was about to walk away when a man about 6'4 with salt and pepper hair in a black trench coat with a detective like suite on and size 13 shoes. " who are you?" Rick asks a little nervous. " I'm Liv and Kats friend Bobby. And I hate to see either of them crying so if I where you I would give back her ipod and apologize to these nice people for having to listen to you sing." Bobby said with his Don't-fuck-with-me stare

" yah boi!" Kat said happily " dude you are soooo not gangster." Liv joked to Kat with that Rick gave back Liv her Ipod and Kat's All American Reject CD he also stole. " why do you people hate me so much?" Rick asked while Bobby, Horatio And, Ryan tied him up and hung him up on the pole outside of the office. "well Rick" Kat and Liv said in two different pair of Horatio Sunglasses " you're an Ass hole who is just to annoying to stop annoying other people." " plus" Liv added " I love to hate you!" the group laughed happily and decide to get ice cream and go to Disney World to hang out with Mickey and Goffey and the gang.

* * *

Disclaimer: do not own any of the characters. Expect myself MFL owns herself too which is weird. Any the whos read and review also if you want to be in the next chapter just ask us leave a message or review.


	2. Ana

Ana(aka everything is connected) and Kat were looking for Liv they couldn't find her.

" Maybe we should we should check Ryan's office." Ana said to Kat who wasn't really paying any attention to her she was to busy trying to figure out how to get into Horatio's office and steal his sunglasses and hold them for ransom. Ana started poking Kat to get her attention. " huh? What sorry I just get carried away when planning Horatio's glasses kidnapping." Kat explained. " wouldn't it be more like sunglasses napping. Yah know since there sun glasses." Ana replied curiously.

"yah ok" kat replied "Omg! I just came up with the best prank ever."

"Really what?"Ana asking jumping up and down.

"We're going to pretend to be Rick's conscience, we'll tape a mini micro phone and transmition recievor to his jacket and drive him nuts." Kat explained.

"Sweet," Ana replied as Liv walked around the corner handcuffed to Ryan and holding ice cream.

"Where we're you," Ana scolded, "we have a devilish plan to exicute."

"Well," Liv said, "ryan offered me free ice cream if i stayed away from him for an hour, But i hancuffed him to me." Kat and Ana figured there was more to the story but didn't ask.

"Where's Horatio," kat asked, "we need to get crackalacken."

"never say that again" both Liv and Ana said. At the same time Horatio walked in and said "what's the plan, I know you have one. you always do."

Ana answered, "your right we do. We're going to be rick's conscience."

"Yeah!! so whats the plan!" Liv replied with ryan still handcuffed to her.

"We just told you," Kat said, "I already hooked the transmition recievor, and microphone on to him."

After that they stared at her surprised by her use of big words then Liv screamed "Me first."

"Tada, " Kat said pointing to the microphone on the desk behind her Liv picked it up.

Liv turned it on and said "Rick can you hearme I'm your conscience Kharl." (ps. that's the character's in this story's first letters in there names)

In reply the heard out of the speaker next to the mic "I have a conscience?"

Liv covered the mic and busted out laughing then continued, "yes, and I have alot to teach you, like your fly is down"

"how'd you know that?"

Ryan took the mic and replied, "I know every thing, even your future."

"What is it?"

Horatio then took the mic and said, "You'll be old, alone, and ugly, if you don't change your ways."

"What do I do?"

Ana took the mic and said, "Humiliate your self infront of everyone you know, by telling them you watch Barbie movies with your mom. Remember Humility is the first stp to forgiveness. Then apologize to everyone who wronged, Even Hoartio..Caine."

A freaked out Rick started to hyperventalate."Ok ok, If your sure it'll help i will. Wait...Did your voice just change several times?"

Kat grabed the mic and said,"All part of the gig. Haven't you ever heard of people saying there consious sounds like there mom. 'Oh, son do good and I'll be proud of you.' "Kat said imitating Ricks mom. Then she went back to normal saying. "Now get to work or I'll nag you alll day."

"Yes, Ma'am...Sir...voice in my head I'll get right on it."

Then Kat turned the microphone off and they all cracked up. after recoposing themselves they left the building to get smoothies. Ana left from the smoothie place to get a ride back to where ever she lived. Liv uncuffed Ryan so he could go back to work with Horatio. But last of all Liv and Kat planed another horror filled prank for Rick.


End file.
